Saving Alice
by Adraline Kali
Summary: When an exterminator is called to the Robeson's house, she discovers that the Robeson's are hiding a dark secret. It is up to her to break free from the house with Alice and protect her from the Robeson's at all costs. I own nothing-no characters or movie
1. A Knock and a Lock

The panel on the door slid open with a thud and a pair of eyes stared out at her then at the street behind her where the van was parked.

"Mrs. Robeson?"

"Yes?" she looked back at the girl.

"Hi! It's Danielle from the extermination company. You call us yesterday?"

Her eyes softened. "Oh yes, yes, come in."

Danielle heard the door unlock. It swung open casually and Mrs. Robeson motioned her inside. She took a couple steps in and heard the woman shut the door behind her.

"It's up in the middle bedroom. I will walk you there."

Danielle let her take the lead and shadowed behind her. She noticed that the woman walked rather rigidly. Every now and then, she would turn to look at Danielle, reassuring herself that the girl was still following her.

Danielle felt even more wary with each step she took. Something didn't fit. Though she couldn't figure it out at the moment, something was wrong. Mrs. Robeson lead her down a hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"It's through here."

A muffled buzzing emitting through the door. Danielle looked at her for a moment and then turned the doorknob. She shoved the door open and gasped in horror. Thousands of gnats, flies and ants crawled on the walls. Flies flew in and out from the holes in the walls.

"Oh my God…" Danielle whispered, fearful. She opened a Velcro pocket on her jacket and took out a bug bomb.

"Woah! What is that?" she grabbed Danielle's arm.

"A bug bomb. There's no way I can treat this-"

"Is it lethal to humans?"

"It can be but everyone can leave the house…"

"You can't do it then."

She stared at Mrs. Robeson. Perhaps someone was bedridden in the house. Someone who was handicapped. "Is there someone who is unable to leave?"

The woman's eyes darkened. Suddenly, Danielle knew exactly what her look meant. The someone who was unable to leave was actually being forced to stay.

"Why don't I go back to the van," Danielle took a couple steps back, "and see if I can find" the woman followed her "…something…more like a spray…"

Just as Danielle was nearing the stairs, she heard someone step behind her.

"Did she fix the problem?"

Danielle turned and caught the eye of an older man, who she guessed was Mr. Robeson.

The woman stopped, "She's become the problem."

"No! I-"

Hands were on her before she could run, tightly holding her arms behind her back.

"Let go! Let go of me!" she kicked wildly. His grip on her only tightened. She screamed. "Let go!" Mr. Robeson dragged her down the hallway.

Mrs. Robeson opened a door and smiled. Danielle shrieked when she realized which door it was. Flies flew out of the room and back in. The buzzing grew louder. Danielle screamed loudly and thrashed. She felt the man loose his grip on her left arm. He growled and dug his hands into her right arm and he struggled to grab her left. They were at the door now. Danielle grabbed onto the doorframe with her free hand. Her nails dug into the old paint. Mrs. Robeson walked over to her hand and slowly peeled off finger after finger, releasing her hold on the doorframe. Mr. Robeson shoved her to the ground in the infected room and locked the door behind him.


	2. Bugs and Bombs

Danielle looked around wildly. Flies were landing on her. She had to continuously swat them off. There was a window at the far corner of the room. Hope sprang through her. She rushed to it and threw it open. Warm air hit her in the face but the cold steel bars that forbid her from the outside world sent chills up her spine. She pounded on the bars. She tried putting her feet on the wall and pulling them.

Flies began flocking to the window. They were able to fly through the bars and she envied them. However, it kept the flies preoccupied with the window and not her skin. She saw her van outside, sitting beside the curb. She had to have something on her. She stepped back from the window, avoiding looking at the wall. If she had to see those bugs again, she would have convulsions.

She patted her jacket, looking for something she could use. She had a couple bug bombs but unless she wanted to remain a permanent resident of this house, she couldn't use it. However, if the time came to run, she could use it as a fog. She would have to move fast though. They would come back to check on her eventually, wouldn't they? They wouldn't just let her die in here…right? She would have to time it perfectly. There was no way she was going to die like this.

She looked at the wall and shuddered. She couldn't help but wonder what was behind the wall? What were all these insects feasting on? Most of the flies had gone but where there were flies, there was maggots. Maggots feasting on something behind the wall. She almost vomited.

And who were they keeping hidden? And where? She would worry about that later. She didn't need to be searching the house for a person who might be beyond saving. She would have to save herself first. Then, come back with the whole police force. Danielle smiled inwardly at the image of the police breaking in and ripping the place apart. If she made it out alive-

She heard footsteps in the hallway. She heard voices getting closer. They were talking about her. What they were going to do with her.

She closed her eyes, said a silent prayer and pulled the bug bomb, throwing it against the door. The room began to fill with smoke. She took off her jacket and covered her mouth and nose. When she heard the door being unlocked, she shut the window and let the fog take over.

"What the-" she heard a man's voice ring out.

Danielle moved quickly and slipped out of the door behind him. Mrs. Robeson came running down the hallway when she saw the fog. Danielle quickly darted out of their sight and hid herself in a closet.

Danielle head a door slam shut.

"She's still in there!" the woman shrieked.

"Let her rot." The man's voice was unforgiving. "Burn in hell!" Danielle knew at that moment that they would kill her the next time they got ahold of her. She would have to get out of the house before they checked the room for her dead body. She could only imagine them stuffing her dead body behind the wall with whatever else it was that was back there.


	3. Meeting Alice

**If I didn't say so before, I do not own this movie or the characters…except Danielle. **

The voices had faded a while ago but fear had held Danielle captive in this little closet. As quietly as possible, she pushed the door open. She bit her lip as it creaked. Thankfully, it wasn't loud. She looked at the room she was in. They had stuffed a large blanket in the crack between the floor and the door, successfully keeping the poisonous air in the room.

Where were they? Slowly, she made her way down the hallway, being careful to step lightly. The hallway never seemed so long before. She froze when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The closet was too far away now. If she ran, they would hear. She looked to her left. She prayed with all her being that the door was unlocked. She turned the handle and felt it open. She turned quickly and shut it gently behind her.

When she turned around she was met with a pair of wide green eyes. It was a young girl. Before she could say a word, she heard footsteps outside the door. Danielle quickly dove underneath the bed, making sure to pull in her feet and any clothing that might be seen. The little girl sat on the bed as the door opened.

Danielle watched a pair of feet stomp across the room to the little girl. A soft voice cried out in pain. There was silence for several minutes.

"Do you love your momma?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's a good girl."

The voices paused for a moment then the feet left. Danielle cringed when she heard the door lock.

She pulled herself out from under the bed. The young girl just looked at her. She was dressed in a pretty white dress and she was incredibly pale. Danielle wondered how long she had been kept inside. She couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Um…hello…"

"Hi," the girl kept her voice low and hugged a stuffed animal to her chest.

"Is that…your mom?"

"Yes."

Danielle folded her arms across her chest and hugged herself. She usually felt like she could conquer the world. Now, she felt little and helpless. Not to mention that she had no idea how to talk to this girl.

"Is there…a way out?"

The little girl shook her head.

Well, there was one way out for sure. The front door and by God, Danielle swore to herself that she would be free before sunrise.


End file.
